I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an “ultraviolet detector/indicator”, more particularly, an indicator installed in an apparatus utilizing the ultraviolet light for sterilization and photo purification, the ultraviolet cure apparatus, or any ultraviolet-functioned apparatus to alert replacement of the ultraviolet lamp.
II. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to the existing technology, the ultraviolet sterilization and photo purification apparatus, the ultraviolet cure apparatus, or any apparatus utilizing the ultraviolet for sterilization, detection, and indication of the ultraviolet strengths rely on an electronic sensor that has digital readings. However, the electronic sensor of the prior art is inconvenient in terms of utilization and maintenance because it is comparatively expensive and needs an external power source to support its operation.